Melted Lime Ice-cream
by GrimGrave
Summary: Tonight is a special night for Emerald. Rated M because of adult situations, not for kids.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 **Melted Lime Ice-cream**

Night had befallen Remnant. It was mostly quiet outside save for the occasional nightlife that typically happens whenever the moon sits upon its perch.

Not that it mattered to Emerald; in fact, she wasn't quite able to manage a well-developed thought at the moment, with wrists tied above her head and legs spread as she bucked and squirmed on top of a plush bed.

" _Ah…!"_

Was that really _her_ voice – the throaty, shrill, and loud sound that vocalized nothing but strings of pleasure-induced approvals – because she wasn't aware that she could sound like _that._

There was no mistaking it, however; talented fingers dipped into wet heat, caressed slender curves, and teased perky nipples without cease, assaulting the thief's pleasure-receptors and causing her to climax for... well, she had lost count of how many times it had been by now.

Her moaning came to an abrupt halt as warm hands cupped her cheek and soft lips claimed hers, a tongue darting past them and dominating her oral cavern for a hot minute before the other woman pulled away, a string of saliva bridging between them for a moment before it broke.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" a voice whispered, hot breath tickling a reddened shell. "Is there anything else you wish for? Just say the word…"

The verdant-haired girl's mind went crazy, producing wild images that would've made her flush beet red if her features weren't already hotly crimson with arousal. There were countless things she wanted – fantasies that she had dwelled on many a lonely nights – and boldly, or perhaps simply lacking shame and a proper ability to thinking straight, Emerald replied;

"Please…L-Let me…lick…"

Amber eyes narrowed and kissable lips curved into a knowing smirk. "Of course, my dear." The raven-haired beauty glanced to her right. "Neo, be sure to pay some more attention down there, alright?"

The heterochromia-eyed girl smiled and nodded as she withdrew her fingers from slick heat, earning a disapproving mewl from Emerald. The two met each other's gaze, and Neo winked, gently nudging tan legs further apart as she lowered herself in front of the thief's feminine channel –

" _N-Neo…!"_

—And began to lap up liquid arousal, causing the verdant-haired girl to shudder and spreading her legs encouragingly. Neo's tongue dipped inside, caressing velvet walls, before she focused on a small bundle of nerves atop Emerald's slit and sending little jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

The thief squirmed, voicing her approval to her two-colour-haired partner and Neo, seemingly pleased with herself, grabbed hold of ample tan, malleable flesh, and began kneading and massaging.

Emerald threw her head back with a strangled moan. Her heart went sporadic, threatening to skip multiple beats as she watched her partner eat her out, relishing in her work. It wasn't until she felt a hand tenderly hook a finger under her chin, directing her gaze towards twin amber pools – pools glowing with hunger – and her libido jump-started all over again.

"I knew you enjoyed my espionage outfit," the dark-haired woman purred. She was dressed in a black skin-tight suit that hugged her form just right, but she had neglected to cover her torso or rear, leaving her womanly parts exposed to the thief-girl's eyes. "But let's see if you enjoy this view even more."

A sudden shift of weight on the bed had Emerald staring right up at Cinder's pretty pink sex, glistening in the moonlight with its own arousal and made her mouth water. "So, what do you think?"

The verdant-haired girl's mind knew her mistress demanded an answer, but she couldn't form words – couldn't think – and merely managed a simple "Uuh…"

"Scratch that," the fiery leader stated. "Don't think – _enjoy._ "

The thief let out a muffled gasp as Cinder shifted, pressing her sex into the younger girl's face. The brunette shuddered as an eager tongue made contact with her soaked lower lips, amber eyes glowing with approval. "Oh, and happy birthday, Emerald; just 8 more hours left until morning."

It was going to be a great night, sleep deprivation be damned.

* * *

 **A/N: I officially declare "Melted Lime Ice-cream" as the official name for this ship; no-one is going to convince me otherwise.**


End file.
